Short Stories of Azeroth
by Sabaku no Tanaris
Summary: The story takes us in to place of the legendary World of Warcraft. We will look into the lives of several beings in the of Azeroth. Experience with them action, funny moments and also romance ;)


The three beings travel through a land with only one proper way. Warlock named Rogam, with calm nature and hard chin and lips like most blood elves have. The mighty shoulders and hands that the woman loved. To his likeable appearance contributed long snow hair. Next to him, riding on hawkstrider was a newbie from Eversong Woods named Sebrez. Still slightly worried and a bit clumsy rogue with long red ponytail and inquisitive green eyes. Last member was Rogam's faithful companion, Erosen, a frost mage from the Undercity. Her cold grey skin, with black spots and necrotic areas on her body, had a disgusting effect, and thanks to Old Gods, you couldn't see her bones and dried bloody wounds through her clothes. Her blue hair always somewhat tangy and greasy was flying in the air as they wanted.

In the place where they were some gold, orange and red leaves hovered around their heads and rattled under the feet of their animals. The sounds of deer were spreading around, otherwise there was a nice silence. Azshara has always been a land with charming nature. Quiet, unlike the warriors heading for their duties. The horse's galloping and two fine hawkstriders were heading east towards the ruins of the once elven coastal city.

Sebrez was still looking around, watching very little flicker of some blue silhouettes in the distance. At least it seemed to him that something was running around. He has never been here and without his older mates, he would be dead immediately. Rogam and Erosen were riding next to him, ignoring his fear.

But in the end, he didn't withstand, "What are those blue creatures in the distance?"  
"Naga," Erosen said.  
"Naga?"  
"The Highborn night elves who have disgustedly mutated. Mostly enemies of both the Horde and the Alliance," she explained in a slightly hoarse voice.  
"And we're just going to one of their cities," said the last of them in sublime voice, "It was called Eldarath, now it's just ruins. But you have nothing to worry about, Sebrez."

His compatriot swallowed and looked at Rogam, who again didn't pay attention to him. Suddenly Erosen turned slightly and they followed her. In the distance they could see the beaten track, but soon it split up and the undead stopped at its crossroads. She turned and exchanged glances with Rogam, jumping from their animals. The red-haired elf did the same bit confusingly and led the borrowed beasts to the tree where they were tied.

"I hope those blue bitches will not eat our mounts," Erosen snorted, when she dropped her fingers from the big knot.  
Rogam look on her half amused and half annoyed.  
"We don't go alone, do we?" Sebrez gasped fearfully, looking at the couple.  
Erosen raised her eyebrows and her voice too, "You're inexperienced. Who cares about you?! I'm dead, this one only controls the curse and we don't have a healer. Are you kidding? Rogam, are you teaching him anything?"  
She laughed in a rude way, for which Rogam gave her a very ugly look. She softened and straightened her back slightly. The white-haired elf, who headed this quest, pulled three narrow-necked banks with cork stopper from his wool pocket.

"Our job is to kill a few Naga and collect their blood."  
"What do you need it for?" Sebrez asked as Rogam began handing banks to him.  
"The alchemist trainer in Silvermoon needs their blood for some drugs and potions. So," he looked at them, handing Erosen a small bottle of blue shiny liquid, "just kill as many Naga as needed to fill these flasks. No more no less, Erosen. No cannibalism or any delay. We've got to hurry."  
She rolled her bloodshot and yellow eyes, "Whatever, they are tasteless."  
"Stay with us, Sebrez. Don´t do anything, stay with us and nothing will happen to you. The reason I took you is a little different from fighting with Naga," the blood Elf nodded.

Everyone ran to the crossroads. Sebrez saw peripherally from both sides as they both put on their auras. Especially Erosen. Meanwhile, Sebrez pulled two daggers from his back and tried to focus on the danger. The road curved into a twist, and downhill. There the trio slowed down and Sebrez was commanded to use stealth. It was an amazing ability of rogues, and many other warriors envied it, and on the other way they were afraid of it. As soon as they stood closer to city, male Naga noticed them and launched to them, followed by another Naga.

The undead's laugh spreads in Azshara air and of her frost spells hit a female Naga. She twitched and stepped back. Mage could see on the scales that she was chilled, Naga had to exert much more effort to move her tail forward and still she was slower than usual. Erosen ran against Naga, letting a frost grow around her, which made Naga completely immobile.

Meanwhile, the undead looked at her companion, who had already fought with two Naga along with the imp. One of Naga was in pain on the ground with burnt scale. But he wasn't dead, lying shaking and squeaking. The undead woman squinted on Naga, and something unpleasant passed through her. She didn't feel compassion. Undead hardly feels anything at all, but something inside her forced her to take her staff out of her back and pierce Naga... and end his suffering.

She was ripped out of her strange mood by Rogam, who was still battling the Naga warrior. At the same time, with his voice, she felt an electric current in her body. Erosen fell straight on bloodied Naga, shaking intensively. Nearly she heard her revealed bones knocking at each other. Another electric shock her body received from angry Naga. After this the forsaken couldn't stand up. She rolled from the corpse to the ground and watched as the Highborne witch were casting another electric spell. At the last moment, Erosen used an ice block that froze her completely and reflect spell of a woman from a mutated nation. Naga came closer and watched the huge piece of ice and the forsaken in it. She was gaining strength from the cold, and after the solid state of water had disappeared, Erosen blinked behind Naga and throw the spell after spell. Witch fell down dead and Erosen look up for Rogam. He was done, sweaty, bloody, and his little imp disappeared.

Rogam began to summon again. A tall and powerful Felguard appeared beside him, who began to carry the corpses back to their mounts. Sebrez looked at them and then at his teacher questioningly. Rogam sat down and let Felguard go. He rubbed his forehead wearily, "Since you are a rogue, you should know the anatomy of the body perfectly."

Sebrez raised an eyebrow and twisted his heel toward his mission. Desperate if he will make it, he knelt on knees and began watching the female Naga first. That part was easy, she was much more human shaped. He pulled out one of his daggers and saw her artery around her neck, starting to draw blood that was leaking into the wooden bowl. But then came the turn of the male Nagas. Sebrez was a little out of it. He suspected that the arteries would be in the same place, but he was not doing well when he tried to cut them. Blood flowed, but not as much as he expected.

Finally, when all three banks fulfilled, Rogam looted some gold and stuff and riding on their mounts, they took the only way out of Azshara to Ashenvale. It is a land of night elves, a place full of beautiful colours. Their journey continued to the Warsong Lumber Camp, which was just a short distance from the Ashenval borderline with Azshara. There the trio returned the mounts, and by a small boat on the they transported the river to Orgrimmar, the capital of the Horde.

"Aren't we going to stop here for some food?" Erosen asked, rubbing her belly.  
"I said we were in a hurry," Rogam repeated a little furiously.  
"Plus, we're both hurt," she said and get closer to him.

He was uncompromising, without a single stop they go through Valley of Strength, to the gates of the Orgrimmar. Their goal was tower, where they waited for a zeppelin for an hour. The way seemed to Erosen lasts forever. She was dissatisfied because there was no raw meat, even baked in snack-o-matic machine. Just pastry, bananas and other fruits. It is generally known that the undead do not like that much. Therefore, in every tavern offer raw specialties.

Sebrez was also quite hungry, but when he saw Erosen still whimpering that she wants human flesh he eventually remained disgusted. He couldn't even talk too much to the crew. All the goblins were busy, and the Undercity guards were not very pleasing. They looked at him ugly and refused to start a conversation. After an unbearable night road without bed, in the morning, they saw the woods of Tirisfal Glades. Erosen's mood enhance a bit as she saw home again. She was so excited that she pulls out of backpack three small feathers and after quite word, their feet become light. Light so much thereby were allowed sailing nicely in the air, after jumping from tall zeppelin tower. The legs of the three fell gracefully to the ground, and Sebrez stared at his feet with astonishment. Even if Erosen is disturbing, her magic seemed more fascinating.

All three of them took a slow pace and went through the lower stone rampart of the old human city called Lordearon. Most of it fell into disrepair, but Sylvanas didn´t care. No one cares what is going on up there. On the right side was a ruby teleport to Silvermoon, which they used. Teleporting never did well to newcomers, so Sebrez immediately rolled down and exhaled hardly. Rogue sighed, and as they came out of the Sunfury Spire, they were given a glimpse of the majestic Elven city. Walking along the guard to Court of Sun. They could see beings of Azeroth and a glittering fountain with huge water lilies.

"Where is the alchemist here?" Erosen asked, looking around.  
Rogam pointed with his finger, "There. The last door, Camberon must be waiting eagerly."  
The frost mage lazily went in that direction, and two men followed her. She didn't even bother to go say hello to the alchemist or something. She sat down on the stairs and waited for the two to get out of tall building.

In her almost rotting ears came the soft voices of the blood elves. She quietly flicked eyes on everything around her. She never looks too much at places where she goes, but Silvermoon has always fascinated her. Here and there she saw a black cat or gold leaf dancing in the wind just like in Azshara. Despite the crowd noise of the elves, orcs, and other races of the Horde that were in the square, it could clearly hear the booming footsteps of the arcane golems whose bloody elves create to help protect and guard the city.

Suddenly someone nudged to Erosen. It was Rogam, looking eyes at her awkwardly, blaming her for not going in with him. He handed her the money for the quest, and she enthusiastically began to pull both to the tavern that was at the Bazaar. Another square, bigger with auction and bank at hand. Erosen finally stepped forward, her faint legs crossing the others in the Murder Row to get her food as soon as possible. The tavern where they sat was called Wayfarer's Rest and Rarthein, the waiter, had a lot to do to avoid going crazy with so many orders of raw meat. He wore to undead portion after portion, just so you saw his short red hair flying around...

"Oh," Erosen breathed, clutching her stomach, "I'm finally full."  
Rogam nodded uninterested, sipping his sweet wine. Erosen's appetite was still uncommon for Sebrez. Elf sat, bulging eyes and really could not eat much. He just couldn't. The forsaken from under Lordeaon, who puts raw meat into her mouth with dirty and rotting fingers and bites with teeth sharpened as knives, bloody from the inflamed gums. He was half-way about to vomit and wondered that such a noble nation as the blood elves would leave something like that in their tavern. He had never seen anything more unsavoury. And it was noticeable on his face expression, because when she finally spotted him, she started snicker a lot.

"You never saw eating an undead?"  
He shook his head silently.  
"I could have thought. Well most of us don't eat much. Occasionally. Our organs are so degenerated that we hardly know hunger... so we don't even need to eat," she gesticulates with a hand while the other leaned on the table, "Although I'm probably an exception. "  
She continued, "With food anyway, if you have holes in your stomach it will falls out, so that means wasted money. Unless you butcher someone. Dwarves have the most meat, night elves taste weird, gnomes are terribly small- "  
"That's enough, Erosen," Rogam quieted her, nodding his head which make her lean on a chair offended.  
"Wow," Sebrez sigh, flipping ponytail on back, "Do you even sleep?"  
"Sure," she quickly lift her eyebrows, but immediately lowered it, "sometimes. We don't need much sleep."  
"Do you need anything to survive?" he shrugged and looked attentive.  
"I'm dead, don't you think? We partially breathe underwater, don't need to drink, eat, sleep. We're like machines."  
"Amazing and scary simultaneously."  
"Well... it has drawbacks. Just the look and, it's hard to move, and I don't talk about running. In some cases, it's impossible. And you have to be hellishly careful about the paladins."

She finished the sentence and sat silently for a moment. Then she just nodded for herself if she said everything she wanted and stood up. Pulling about ten gold from the backpack and smacked them on the table.  
"Well, gentlemens. Thank you for today. Rogam... we see each other," she winked on him.  
"Where are you going?" a white-haired colleague said.  
She gave them the last ugly smile, "To get drunk to Thunder Bluff!"


End file.
